mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Europe (Map Game)
▲Home ✖ Rules ✖ Algorithm ✖ Nations ✖ Algorithm results ✖ Archive▲ ▼Main page of AltE games▼ Registration is now open in the map section! I decided to do it the old way and so every player initally gets a fortified city and 500px of land. 'Game details' 'Rules (also see extended rules)' #'Be plausible' and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. #'Be accurate.' #'Gaawd, be polite', turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) #'If you need to resolve something' insert ALG or DIP after your issue. #'Be interesting, creative and tidy.' #'Map (see extended rules)' #'One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years' #'Everything is limited.' ---- 'Mods' : Head Mod and Mapmaker♚Mr.Darius♚ : Assisting Moderator ♝Sean♝ Sure, I'll do it For now two people will be plenty, if the game goes well and more people join, I may add the third one. 'Map' Remember, it's never too late to join or re-join! 'The Game' '1000 B.C.' Mod Events: Tribes are slowly settling down and creating new states. Many small kingdoms, duchies, cities and similar formations rise and fall every year, but there are some that manage to expand and thrive. Will they keep growing stronger or fall just like many other? Only time will tell... Mod message: Since the game is in early stage, army scores will be boosted. x5 for the first five turns, and x2 for another 5 turns. After that they'll go back to normal. Player Events: Athens: Darius the Great is elected as a new tyrant of Athens and manages to unite quite a big part of Attica under his rule. Some islands are conquered or join his cause willingly. Army stands at around 2,000 men. Recent campaigns almost emptied our treasury and so Darius focuses on economy for now. To use limited space as efficiently as possible, he gives order to heavily increase the output of iron and bronze tools. More mines are established and trade is encouraged. Non arable land is used for cattle and extraction of building materials like stone or timber. Even though Polis needs food, people tend to produce things that are good for trade, like olive oil. This makes Athenae more dependent on trade but also brings more funds from it. Our ships encounter a big new Polis in Κρήτη (Crete) that people call Κνωσός (Knossos). We consider the possibility of close-cooperation with this state but Darius leaves it for the future. Mycenae: 'Mycenae is led by King Cyrus III, who helped the nation to strengthen it's economy and military, making many new farms and many ships. Two expeditions are made this year by sea, one expedition lands in the land of Israel, where the Israelites live, and Aegypt (Egypt) in the South, Aegypt has an beatiful and green river called the Nile, the two expeditions help Mycenaean Cartographers to map the Mediterranean Sea (Mycenaean name: ?). the Expeditions come home after many months at sea and erite about the History, Language and Culture of both nations, which is stored at Knossos Academies. Current religion is Greek Polytheism and Mycenaean Religion, Cyrus III says that the Mycenaean people shall have Feedom of Religion. The Athenian Ships are noticed, and this is seen as a trade request, although as their king Darius the Great choosed to, we shall respect the decision. Farms and Arable land are gathered, which shall make food to Knossos and any other Mycenaean city. Knossos continues to grow as the city's buildings like Market's, Home's and Government Building's continue to be build, as long with the Docks, the cities of Apollonia (north coast of Crete), Itanos, and other continue to grow provided with trade from Aegypt and other and arable lands, which provides crops that are healthy for the inhabitants. *'Athens: 'Since Mycenaean people are very open and cooperative, Darius sees no need to wait and offers extended trade to Mycenae. *'Mycenae: 'We agree, and shall trade with Athens. *'Udahaddar offers trade to Mycenae, including copper, lead and wool. Edinburgh: The position of Chieftain of the Votadini is finally claimed by a new warrior after usurping and killing all rivals to the position changing his title to King of the Votadini. With a new start of the empire he sends two exploring ships out west. One to the North to places such as Orcas (Orkney) and to the South to explore the lands below the Alba Kingdom. Along with this he sends a group of men North to Dundee (purple) to ask their chieftain into an alliance for trade and unity against the stronger kingdom of the Pinks. As part of defensive preparations, with war and raiding parties being a common event in the North, he begins a rough training of 20% of all able men to create a permanent army of 1,500: a new concept to the Votadini. For the majority of his lands he lets the people do as they wish letting the economy evolve slowly with small lumber towns and farming towns scattered throughout his lands. In the city of Edinburgh he improves construction upon their docks hoping to build a large ship system for fishing, trade and defense. Oh snap, I marked Edinburgh on the map instead of Inverness... I see you adapted well but I can still change it if you want. Its fine I've written it out now and I'll be invading up to claim Inverness anyway. I'll just move capital probably when I do. Hollandia: '''Jan I wins the battle for control and thus becomes our first king. The capital is named Rotterdam, and Jan I effectively unites most of Hollandia, our homeland. We send 3 exploring ships, one which finds an island we name Vestlant, another sails north to a land we call Nortlant and another which sails to the south and the land we find there is called Suitlant. An army of 2.500 men is established. '''Udahaddar is formed as a fairly centralized state, as the tribe unites around a charismatic priestess, Issohadar, who is opposed to the spreading Phoenician influence. Using the influence of the priestesses, she is able to unite the tribe, who successfully expel Phoenician settlers from the city of Eglasar (OTL Iglesas). This gives them control over significant port facilities and infrastructure. The tribe readmits rival Phoenician traders to the city on condition of naval assistance, while the city's numerous ships are used to expand trade networks south and east. Several ships sail east and make landfall in the Peloponnese, leading them to offer trade to Mycenae to replace their dependence on the Phoenicians. Trade is established with the town of Mahon on Minorca, and a priestess is left there to convert islanders. A small regular army of 1000 is recruited from the countryside, and armed with bronze. The various mines in the nearby countryside are brought under close control to provide goods for trade. Using their newfound wealth, the tribe sets up temples of unprecedented size to the Bull-Sun and Water-Moon, as well as temples for lesser deities. Many come from hundreds of miles away to worship. Ulster 'begins building up her military under the rule of King Brain of the Macdonnell clan. He sends a small force of about a thousand men to seize control of OTL Donegal. He also sends troops towards OTL Belfast, so as to established the borders of Ulster and secure it's status. Ships are built and sent out to find suitable trade partners aboard. Trade is established with several lesser kingdoms. *Battle of Donegal turns out to be a complete failure for armies of Ulster. Due to lack of supplies (negative score) they are forced to retreat without fighting. 'Notes ' 'This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. Another map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. ---- 'Changes' 5 recent changes: Expansion values tweaked to slow down the game a bit. Economy requirements changed to be less arbitrary. Trade routes are no longer a thing since they favored south-eastern players. Minor changes to a starting map. Main page interface and structure of turns changed quite a bit. (And it may continue changing because I'm obsessed with perfection) 'THANKS!' Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games Category:Classical era Map Games